<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Спасение в твоём молчании by Ksenia_Franz2017</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656804">Спасение в твоём молчании</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksenia_Franz2017/pseuds/Ksenia_Franz2017'>Ksenia_Franz2017</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksenia_Franz2017/pseuds/Ksenia_Franz2017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда хватает короткого молчаливого объятия, чтобы спастись от падения в пропасть и вернуть былое душевное равновесие.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Спасение в твоём молчании</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Посвящение:<br/>ღ Моей маме, просто потому что я готова посвящать ей каждую работу! Она всегда очень поддерживает меня, и для меня это самое важное!<br/>ღ Ness Quik (https://ficbook.net/authors/3929287) за организацию конкурса. Почему-то без её конкурсов у меня никак не идёт дело с этим фандомом. Так что, Ness, спасибо за твою помощь!:)<br/>ღ Моему редактору — Хочется жить (https://fanfics.me/user219670) — за то, что всегда готова помочь и выручает меня в любое время. Не передать словами, насколько я благодарна Вам!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Габриэль всегда любил осень. Ему нравился вид опадающих пожелтевших листьев и затянутого тучами серого неба. Ему нравился витающий в воздухе запах сырости — от частых дождей и чувство пробирающего до костей холода. Такая погода словно была олицетворением его самого. Осень всегда приносила в его жизнь спокойствие и такую желанную тишину, что казалась необходимой после бурного лета.</p>
<p>      Вместе с осенью всегда приходило и вдохновение: именно в эту пору Габриэль запирался в своём кабинете с раннего утра и рисовал новые эскизы, заканчивая лишь глубокой ночью, а с восходом солнца всё повторялось снова. Осенние коллекции всегда получались лучше остальных: в них было что-то особенное, притягательное. В этот раз всё было как и прежде: он почти не спал уже три ночи, но, вопреки всему, на лице у него не было ни намёка на чувство усталости, напротив, он словно посвежел за эти несколько дней. </p>
<p>      За окном уже начинало смеркаться, во всём доме горел свет, а с первого этажа доносились негромкие голоса горничных. Габриэль спустился в столовую, но ни Натали, ни Адриана там не застал, хотя было время ужина. На его вопрос повар ответил, что мадемуазель Санкёр распорядилась, чтобы её воспитаннику принесли еду в комнату, а сама вышла из дома около пятнадцати минут назад.</p>
<p>      Натали любила гулять по вечерам, но с её графиком работы не всегда удавалось выделить время на прогулку в каком-нибудь парке, поэтому она зачастую выходила на задний двор особняка Агрестов, чтобы пройтись по выложенным плиткой тропинкам и остановиться у одинокой скамейки под старым дубом в самом дальнем углу участка, где обычно засиживалась допоздна. Габриэль не раз наблюдал за ней в окно и уже успел выучить каждый шаг её маршрута. </p>
<p>      Он хотел обсудить с ней предстоящую неделю моды, над которой они работали последний месяц. Всё должно было быть уже готово, но Габриэль переживал, поскольку именно на этой неделе он представит коллекцию, над которой думал на протяжение последних пяти лет, но за которую всё не решался взяться. </p>
<p>      Он решил выйти во двор, чтобы найти Натали и ещё раз обсудить основные моменты показа. Габриэль вышел в коридор и наспех накинул пальто. С каждым днём становилось всё холоднее, и один пиджак уже не спасал от сильных ветров, приходилось одеваться теплее. Уже взявшись за ручку двери, Габриэль вдруг заметил висевшее среди другой верхней одежды чёрное пальто со свисающим красным пояском. Неисправима. Она никогда ничего не забывала, за исключением того, что касалось её самой. </p>
<p>      Габриэль не раз упрекал её в том, что она не заботится о собственном здоровье, и каждый раз она уверяла его, что с ней всё в порядке. Это “всё в порядке” давно уже стало какой-то особой фразой, которую понимали только они. </p>
<p>      Натали положили в больницу с двухсторонней пневмонией? </p>
<p>      “Всё в порядке” — светилось сообщение на экране смартфона, отправленное ею на второй день пребывания в клинике, хотя на самом-то деле без кислородной маски дышать получалось с трудом. </p>
<p>      Последний шанс вернуть Эмили был упущен, и вместо счастливой семьи лишь надгробный камень с эпитафией? </p>
<p>      “Всё в порядке” — равнодушным голосом, словно ничего и не было, и только Натали слышала в нём надрыв и готова была поклясться, что чувствует, как пропускает удары его сердце. Для них двоих “всё в порядке” означало ровно противоположное. </p>
<p>      Габриэль неодобрительно качнул головой и, взяв пальто, вышел из дома. В лицо ударил поток холодного ветра и запах сырости. Небо было затянуто тучами: дождь не заставит себя долго ждать. Вокруг везде горели фонари, освещая весь участок. Габриэль поглубже вдохнул такой любимый аромат и пошёл по тропинке. Вдалеке, рядом с большим дубом, виднелся силуэт Натали. Она, повернувшись к нему спиной, стояла на одном месте и что-то говорила по телефону собеседнику, сильно сжимая мобильный в ладони, что выдавало её нервозность. Она продолжала стоять, даже когда сбросила вызов, и так и не услышала тихие шаги Габриэля и потому слегка вздрогнула, когда почувствовала, как ложится на плечи ткань пальто.</p>
<p>      — Уже слишком холодно. Ты снова простынешь, — спокойно сказал Габриэль, когда Натали обернулась. </p>
<p>      — Спасибо, — тихо прошептала она, а затем опустила взгляд в пол, о чём-то задумавшись.</p>
<p>      Их никогда не пугала тишина рядом друг с другом, напротив, им всегда было комфортно. Тишина словно обволакивала их, успокаивала. Они могли находиться в обществе друг друга и молчать, думая — каждый о своём — и их никогда это не тяготило. Сейчас всё было как-то иначе. Габриэль чувствовал необходимость что-то сказать. Он сразу обратил внимание на покрасневшие глаза своей помощницы. От усталости ли? </p>
<p>      — Ты какая-то отстранённая и молчаливая в последнее время. Что-то случилось? — осмелился нарушить он тишину.</p>
<p>      Натали подняла на него взгляд, полный замешательства, словно её поймали с поличным. Габриэлю показалось, что в её глазах мелькнуло что-то ещё, но так и не смог понять, что именно. Она несколько секунд смотрела на него, словно обдумывая, стоит ли ему говорить, а затем слегка улыбнулась и произнесла:</p>
<p>      — Просто тяжёлая неделя. Всё в порядке.</p>
<p>      Улыбка вышла какой-то слишком уж вымученной. Она всегда улыбалась сдержанно, но обычно вместе с приподнятыми уголками губ улыбались и её глаза. Но только не сейчас… И снова это проклятое “всё в порядке”. Видит бог, он ненавидел эту фразу. Почему-то задело и то, что она не посчитала нужным сказать ему, что её мучает.</p>
<p>      — Ты вправе не рассказывать мне, что случилось, но если я могу чем-то тебе помочь, прошу, позволь мне это сделать.</p>
<p>      Лёгкая улыбка вмиг слетела с лица, оставляя место какой-то затаённой глубоко-глубоко внутри боли. Габриэль увидел это в её глазах… вместе с блеском подступающих слёз. Натали сразу же отвела взгляд, пытаясь сохранить остатки спокойствия, за которые хваталась весь вечер. Она отвернулась от Габриэля в ту секунду, когда первая слеза прочертила дорожку по её щеке, и вместе с ней наружу вылилось всё, что мучило её последние несколько дней. Она сделала судорожный вдох и зарылась лицом в ладони, не в силах успокоиться.</p>
<p>      Габриэль мягко прикоснулся к её плечу и, слегка надавив, развернул к себе лицом и прижал к груди, прошептав тихое “иди сюда”. Он никогда не видел её слёз. За столько лет, что они знакомы, она ни разу не позволила себе заплакать, как бы тяжело ни было. Он вдруг испугался, не по его ли вине она плачет? Может, он сказал что-то не то… Он понятия не имел, что делать. Он не знал, какие слова утешения говорить, насколько сильно ему позволено обнять её и позволено ли вообще, или это лишь усугубит ситуацию. </p>
<p>      — Я так устала, — послышалось между всхлипами. — Готье грозиться перестать с нами сотрудничать, выдвигая чудовищные требования; одна модель сломала ногу, а мне совершенно некем её заменить; у отца диагностировали рак… </p>
<p>      Она шептала как заведённая, всхлипывая через каждое слово. Ладони по-прежнему были прижаты к лицу, отчего слова становились приглушёнными и нечёткими, но Габриэлю это не мешало уловить общий смысл. </p>
<p>      На макушку Натали упали первые капли дождя, но она их даже не заметила, продолжая плакать. Габриэль сильнее сжал её в объятиях, чувствуя, как сильно она дрожит, и успокаивающе провёл ладонью по её спине. </p>
<p>      — Я так устала, — на выдохе повторила она. — Устала быть сильной. Устала  бояться. Устала…</p>
<p>      <i>”Любить тебя”</i> — было подумано, но не сказано. </p>
<p>      Она резко замолчала, словно придя в себя. Габриэль понял, что подразумевалось под этой заминкой. Он давно знал… Будучи носителем талисмана бабочки, не мог не знать. Его всегда поражало, насколько сильно разнятся поведение и чувства Натали: внутри извергающийся вулкан, снаружи — ледяное спокойствие.</p>
<p>      Он всегда знал, что скрывается под её мотивами: почему она стала Маюрой, почему работала у него столько лет, хотя никто не мог с ним поладить. Но за столько лет он так и не смог полюбить её, слишком сильной была боль от потери Эмили, и он так до конца с этим не справился. Разве мог он давать Натали ложную надежду, отвечая взаимностью? Разве имел право поставить на кон её счастье, зная, что не сделает её таковой? Он — худшее, что могло с ней случиться, даже если она считает иначе. Она не заслужила всего, на что он её обрёк. Она заслуживала лучшего. Он дорожил ею. Она была для него самым близким человеком после сына, но это было совсем не то, что она чувствовала к нему.</p>
<p>      Есть люди, которых лучше никогда не встречать. И никаким опытом или фразой “всё, что ни делается — всё к лучшему” это не оправдаешь. Их просто лучше никогда не знать. Габриэль был именно таким человеком для Натали. Она не понимала этого, но он знал, что её жизнь была бы намного лучше, если бы она не пришла к нему на собеседование в тот злополучный день пятнадцать лет назад. </p>
<p>      Почему мы не можем выбирать, кого любить? Разве справедливо годами мучиться от неразделённой любви? Разве не было бы лучше для всех, если бы можно было любить правильных людей? </p>
<p>      Если бы он мог ответить на её любовь. Если бы только… Но никто не живёт в сказке и не получает желанное по щелчку пальцев. Такова жизнь. Приходится тереть.</p>
<p>      Габриэль стоял и думал об этом, не переставая крепко сжимать Натали в объятиях. Она, уже успокоившись, изредка тихо шмыгала носом, не решаясь отстраниться от него. Она вдруг устыдилась своего поведения. Никогда прежде она не теряла контроль над своими эмоциями. Ей, определённо, нужен выходной… хотя бы один. </p>
<p>      За шиворот Натали упало несколько холодных дождевых капель, быстро пробежавших вниз по позвоночнику и растворившихся где-то на уровне лопаток, что заставило её слегка поёжиться. Дождь уже разошёлся не на шутку, выбивая частую дробь на каменной плитке, но ещё не облетевшая крона дуба скрывала их, не позволяя основной массе воды обрушиться на них.</p>
<p>      Натали хотела было уже высвободиться из объятий и извиниться за своё поведение, как вдруг Габриэль едва ощутимо прикоснулся губами к её лбу. Он часто так делал с Адрианом, когда тот ещё был маленьким. Мальчика это всегда успокаивало, и сейчас Габриэль чисто машинально сделал то же самое, осознав это, лишь когда уже прижался щекой к её виску. </p>
<p>      Натали понимала, что это не более, чем просто поддержка с его стороны, но и этого ей было достаточно сейчас. Ей далеко не пятнадцать лет, чтобы после дружеского поцелуя начать представлять свадьбу, детей и счастливую семейную жизнь. Она всегда знала, что между ними никогда ничего не будет, и было бы глупо на что-то надеяться. Её чувства — это только её проблема. Она никогда не любила смешивать личное с рабочим. Не станет и теперь. А пока она медленно успокаивалась в его объятиях.</p>
<p>      Шёл дождь, дул слабый отрезвляющий ветерок, и на душе становилось как-то легче. Завтра всё вернётся на круги своя: Габриэль снова будет рисовать эскизы, Натали найдёт новую модель для показа и как-то ухитрится договориться с Готье о более щадящих условиях сотрудничества, а на выходных съездит к отцу. Но всё это будет завтра, а сейчас они ещё немного постоят вот так, наслаждаясь теплом друг друга, без всяких подтекстов. Совсем чуть-чуть. Просто, чтобы успокоиться. </p>
<p>      <i></i></p>
<p>13 — 14 ноября 2020 г.</p>
<p></p><div class="clearfix">
<p></p><div class="mb-30 mb-xs-20"></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Я возвращаюсь в этот фандом с новой работой для конкурса. Буквально влетаю в последний день приёма работ!:D<br/>У меня был очень трудный месяц терапии, от которого я всё ещё не отошла, поэтому вышло так, что работа была написана в течение полутора суток, впопыхах и получила соответствующую атмосферу. Надеюсь, из этого получилось что-то стоящее.</p><p>Тема первого этапа конкурса "Поцелуй под дождём". И в этом этапе работа заняла 2 место.</p><p>Авторская группа:<br/>https://vk.com/ksenia_franz</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>